Keep Calm (and Carry On)
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: John savoure la tranquillité d'un dimanche matin, avant d'être dérangé par un certain individu aux manières plutôt impolies...


John aimait le dimanche matin. N'ayant aucune obligation ce jour-là, il s'autorisait à rester au lit une heure supplémentaire, un bon livre en main. La rue était d'ordinaire plutôt calme, aucun crime ne semblait menacer la quiétude des habitants de Baker Street. Après tout, même les tueurs en série avaient droit à un jour de repos...

Puis il se levait, quittant courageusement la chaleur des draps de son lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. À cet endroit l'attendaient théière prête à chauffer, confiture aux airelles dont il raffolait, ainsi qu'une pile de toasts dont il se régalerait, sans que cette bonne humeur ne le quitte. Il se sentait tout simplement bien.

...

Une fois la première tasse de thé fumant versée et le premier toast badigeonné de confiture, John se cala dans sa chaise, et s'empara du journal posé sur la table. Qu'il était bon de profiter d'un moment de calme quand on menait une vie aussi trépidante que celle de l'ancien soldat.

Soudain, rompant le silence de la pièce, un individu pénétra dans le petit salon et, repérant John dans la cuisine, se précipita à sa rencontre. Au premier abord, l'homme aurait pu passer pour l'un de ces scientifiques fous que l'on voyait à la télévision, mais il n'en était rien. Les cheveux ébouriffés, des lunettes de protection vissées sur le nez, une peau légèrement noircie par on ne savait trop quoi (et avec lui, il valait mieux ne pas savoir), son habituel peignoir bleu sur les épaules, il s'agissait bel et bien de Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective consultant –le _seul au monde_, selon ses dires.

Interrompant sans le moindre remord le petit-déjeuner de son colocataire et ami, Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur la chaise inoccupée face à John. Ce dernier, quant à lui, fixait d'un regard encore endormi mais légèrement interrogateur celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Sa tasse à la main, il n'osait pas bouger, attendant l'annonce de Sherlock. John le savait, il ne se serait pas interrompu dans ses expériences (car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, à en juger par l'état du détective) pour rien.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. À peine arrivé, Sherlock promena son regard sur la table, visiblement en quête d'une chose bien précise. Alors que John allait pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'empara de la théière d'un geste vif. La chaleur de l'objet ne sembla pas le déranger un seul instant.

« Soif, » finit-il par dire, cet unique mot ressemblant plutôt à un cri de bête qu'à un son humain.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, le détective porta le bec de la théière à sa bouche afin de se désaltérer, sous le regard médusé de son ami. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Sherlock posa le récipient sur la table, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche et de s'emparer de l'un des toasts posés dans l'assiette de son ami. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il avait de nouveau disparu dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui une forte odeur de soufre.

John, qui n'avait pas bougé durant la courte apparition de son compagnon d'enquête, osa jeter un coup d'œil à la table. Délicat et raffiné comme il l'était, Sherlock avait laissé des taches de thé sur toute la table, et il y avait fort à parier qu'une flaque était déjà en train de se former par terre.

Le médecin se leva brusquement de sa chaise, à la fois écœuré par l'odeur de soufre et irrité par l'attitude de son ami, puis entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts de son colocataire, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne le ferait pas.

John soupira. Il n'aimait plus tant que ça le dimanche matin…

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, qui était parti pour être un drabble. Mais bon, quand on commence à écrire, difficile de s'arrêter! **

**Ça**** faisait quelques mois que je n'avais pas écrit sur cette série, et j'ai sans doute été motivée par l'annonce de la date de diffusion de la troisième saison, prévue pour le 1er Janvier en Angleterre. C'est qu'on l'aura attendue celle-là ;)**

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis certaine que Sherlock oserait se comporter de cette manière un dimanche matin, dérangeant John pendant l'un des rares moments de tranquillité qu'il s'accorde. Surtout lorsqu'il devient cet espèce de scientifique fou quand il est sur une enquête, ou bien quand il réalise une expérience.**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, que j'attends avec impatience :)**


End file.
